Overlander's first date
by Zander2000
Summary: Takes place directly after boook 5. Gregor has been in the underland for little over a week and yet still couldn't keep his mind off a certain princess. Gregor realizes he can't just leave his loved ones, and if he has the chance to continue where they left off, what will he do? Gregor x Luxa
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello Zander here. This is my very first Fanfic, been a fan for years and thought maybe it'd be a good idea to start. I wrote this because I just couldn't let the story end as it did in the book. I loved the series but it needed a little more. I originally planned for a short fluff but thought I should explain how it came to this so this chapter is more of a prologue or explanation. I'm new so please leave a review whether or not you liked the story, I'm open for both. To address me just call me Zander thanks hope you enjoy the story ;D**

What to do about my hair? I had never thought I'd be asking myself this question, but I guess things change. I smiled as I ran my hand through my hair trying to push it to the side for a new look. "I wonder what Luxa would think?". Hmm, Luxa I silently whispered that name to myself letting the words roll off my tongue. I smiled once more thinking about our past and our future yet to come.

Future we actually had a future! Right after we had said our final goodbyes to all our friends and loved ones within the Underland my mother had been quick to try to get us all to pack and leave to Virginia to leave our old life behind. But as luck would have it, though could I really call it luck? my grandmother had come down with an illness. It was nothing serious a simple cold but as it is with the elderly even the common cold would prevent a prolonged trip. Keeping the family within New York if for a little while longer.

During that time Dad and I tried to make a final push to stay. Though at the time I had been on the wall about whether I should try to stay or leave, I realized as I spent the following week nursing my grandmother back to health I couldn't just run away from all of my friends and new found family within the Underland. I could no longer just leave everything that I had fought for behind, so I went to the more reasonable parent and pleaded with my father for his support. I had barely begun to say my rehearsed speech about how I couldn't leave family, I fought hard to attain peace within the Underland and couldn't leave the job half done, and how I might have started to have feelings for a certain Underland princess, but before I could he just raised his hand and said something I would've never expected.

"Son", my father began with a slight smile and that familiar twinkle in his eyes, "I've been waiting for you to say this, I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to leave. Especially after all you've been through down there." My father saw the surprise in my eyes knew I wouldn't be able to reply and continued, "Don't worry I know your mother may be a bit hysterical at the moment but she means well, she just wants what's best for you just let me talk to her and I'm sure it'll work out"

I looked at my father through fresh eyes I had thought of him as a hollow version of my father for quite a while. It wasn't too hard to guess why ever since He had fallen into the Underland and had been under the rat's hold for almost two years he had changed. When my father had left he had stood tall with a smile on his face, loved by all of his students, and seemed to have been able to take the world on by himself. When he returned he had become a completely different man, years of starvation and being kept in pitiful living conditions had robbed him of his health. He was pale, skinny, and prone to fitful sleep completely entrapped within nightmares. The man I saw before me was neither of the two, no longer was he the invincible dreamer but he was also no longer a walking corpse. he had begun to gain back his weight, his skin more than from the sun of the overland, he stood straighter than he had previously, though he still had a sadness in his eyes a slight flicker that took a sharp eye to see. He still had the pains of his past within him and would probably carry it for the rest of his life though he'd learned to live with it something that I could maybe learn from him.

"Thanks, dad", I mumbled softly, my eyes staring at my shoes which had suddenly become very interesting. I had lost the passion that I had mustered when I thought I'd have to fight for his support.

"You're welcome, son," he said his slight smile growing deeper.

The next few days went by surprisingly quick. My father kept to his word and spoke to my mother to loosen her up before I went to speak to her. I hadn't known exactly when he would decide to do it, but I had faith in my father and waited patiently.

I had hope that it'd work out in the end and maybe if I was lucky I'd be able to see her again. Though I had many loved ones within the Underland there was one that I wanted to see above the rest. The one that made my heart beat faster and my palms sweat just by thinking of her. The girl who even though when we had met I thought she was arrogant, stuck up, snob, I began to like her and as time went on I loved her. I began to love her confidence, her passion, her hope, her half smile, and maybe most of all her heart. It was her kindness that made me love her, even though she tried her best to hide it. Yes truly I had fallen in love with the future queen of the Underland and if I was lucky I'd see her again.

It was a quiet life until the night I awoke from a deep sleep with only slight nightmares by a shriek coming from downstairs. I quickly sat up my ranger senses at peak height I quickly ran to my bedroom door almost tripping across my scattered belongings when I paused at the door. I held my ranger side at bay I had a feeling I should wait before I left the room. The next yell came soon after I identified it as my mother's voice, though something was odd. The tone didn't suggest fear, at least not the fear someone has when they fear for their own safety. As I listened closely I could hear a fainter voice speaking in between my mother's screams, I listened closer and could make out my father's voice. Though I could not hear the exact words that he spoke I could tell that he was trying his best to speak in a calm reassuring voice while my mother went into hysterics.

"Grace please…" My father begged, "...we can't just uproot him like this, he needs them as much as they need him.. maybe even more!"

"No..no...no! There's just no way I'm going to let him g back to that place!" My mother nearing tears as she screamed, "I'm not strong enough… I can't lose him again."

"Grace…" my father began his tone leaning towards begging now, "you're going to lose him if you don't. Don't you see it? The way he sits alone in the park...the way he barely talks to anyone outside of this family, not even his own friends! Most of all the way other people act around him! It's like they know he's different but just doesn't understand why he's an outsider now to the other kids. When you look into his eyes he has a longing in them… a longing to return to people who can actually at least begin to understand him! Please for his sake we have to try!" My father finished sitting back into the chair losing some of his calm as he sank further into desperation.

My mother stared at him for a moment then said with a bit of resentment in her voice "You think I don't see that… you think I'm blind to what he feels?!" My mother continued gaining fervor as picked up the pace, " I see it! By God, I see it! But no matter what I see.." Her voice beginning to crack as it gave way to tears "I still remember what I saw down there. I saw Monsters, war and most of all death! I still remember when I was first able to begin walking after I was starting to get better in the hospital. Yeah, they let me walk the halls just to begin to get my strength back, one thing they didn't expect me to do was to walk too far, to just happen to look into a hospital room. You know what I saw?! I saw my baby, my twelve-year-old baby, in a hospital bed. Head to toes bandages everywhere, barely clinging onto life as there were gaping claw marks across his chest!" By now she had completely broken down now burying her face into my dad's chest. "I just can't lose him again.".

My father stroked her hair and spoke calmly into her ear, even though he himself was fighting tears, "I know we have to protect him.. but we're going to lose him if we take him away"

They stayed there for a while each holding onto each other as they tried to make sense in a senseless world.

I slowly closed my door and crept into my bed, I had much to think about as I lay there staring at the ceiling. I had no idea how much my mother had suffered, I mean, of course, I had an idea I was there every day with her after my dad went missing. But it was different seeing her raw emotions like this. I made a decision then, that no matter what choice my mother made I would listen to her. As much as I didn't want to lose my friends and new found family in the Underland I couldn't tear apart my blood family for my own happiness.

With these thoughts in my mind, I had slowly drifted off to sleep.

Luckily for me, sleep had come quickly and the following morning came even quicker. My parents had apparently made a decision while I was sleeping. The family would stay.

I was overjoyed when I had heard this! It was great news my parents had announced their decision at breakfast at the table, as I looked around the table I could see that I was not alone in my joy. Lizzie and boots were also overjoyed at the news, Lizzie with a small but bright smile and Boots was basically jumping up and down with Joy as she heard the news. Both my parents looked a little nervous, my mother especially, but each had a smile when they saw our reactions.

My joy wasn't even hampered when they began to explain that there would be some rules. Like any place I could go to I would have a curfew 10 pm on a school night and 12 am on the weekends I could only stay over if I asked permission first. As they listed the other rules I began to zone out, try as I might to stay focused on what my parents were saying my thoughts began to wander to a princess. I now had something I didn't have before, hope. We could pick up where we left off, maybe even go on a... date? I began to blush slightly at the thought and my attention came back to the conversation.

My parents explained that most importantly there would be a trial period for one month, during this time I was not allowed to enter the Underland without one of my parents with me. My jaw nearly dropped at this. With both of my parents working full-time jobs now that both of them were well on their way to recovery, I would have very little time to actually visit if any!

My father saw the surprise on my face "Sorry son.",as he took my mother's hands in his, "this is the best we can allow right now, we're still very scared of the dangers and we need to make sure that you can follow our rules. You may be the warrior of the Underland but you're still our son, we just wanna make sure you'll be ok". I nodded at this an accepted all rules that they had laid out. I was in no position to make demands and frankly, I was overjoyed to be able to stay.

"But.." My father continued "That doesn't stop you from say… inviting a friend over". He emphasized the word friend in his sentence ever so slightly as he looked me in the eyes. I simply nodded and smiled trying to not seem too eager and let my growing blush show. My father knew exactly who I wanted to see and I was glad he approved, I couldn't wait to see her, the one I loved. The princess of the Underland herself Luxa.

 **Thus ends the first chapter, I probably will only make it a two-parter with the next chapter being the date. Please tell me any criticism you may have, I only want to get better. Hope you all have a good day! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi its Zander again. Hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. Still new at this just trying to let the story take me where it will. With all that said review and enjoy ;D**

And that leads us to now. I hadn't been able to wait I hurriedly gulped down my cereal asked permission to go to my room and quickly began to dress. Today was the day that I'd finally see her, the one who had been in my dreams. Albeit the good dreams, not the nightmare which currently took about three-quarters of my sleep. Though it had only been about two weeks I missed her terribly. I so deeply simply wanted to look into her violet eyes and hold her hand in one and stroke her silver hair in the other. I would drive myself insane just imagining what it would be like to see her again. Though now I would no longer have to imagine!

I tried moving my hair to the right instead, neither looked favorable so I simply ran my hand through my brown hair which was significantly shorter than when I had left the Underland two weeks ago. I hoped Luxa would like the "messy look".

I threw on a casual collared shirt and my nicest pair of jeans and took off. Since it was a Saturday both my parents had the day off and were waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. They had told me that they would accompany me to go meet with Vikus to inform him of their apparent stay and the rules that would be enforced. My parents had even gone so far as to try to send a message to alert them of our impending arrival. Luckily after they dropped the not in a bottle down the laundry mat vent it dropped into the crawlers path. From there they immediately took it to various who arranged to have fliers at the vent drop area the following day.

As my father looked at his watch he said it was about time and we went down into the laundry room. It was interesting even though I could go into a battle calm and collected just by thinking of seeing a girl, whom I never thought I would see again, my palms began to sweat and my heart belated nervously. I felt like a kid waiting outside for his prom date, anxious and sweaty.

Soon after we arrived and my father removed the grate a bat stuck her nose up to greet us. Aurora the golden coated flier grinned at us through the hole. After a quick and touching reunion after what we thought would have been a final parting, we hopped down the grate.

Myself on Aurora and my parents on another flier, that I had not seen before, whose name was Sil and had a light brown coat. The trip to Regalia although I knew in actuality was a short trip seemed to stretch on for hours.

In my mind, I ran through what I would say, and who I would see when I arrived. My mind ran through all the possible outcomes good, bad, ok. I tried my best not too but I couldn't help but let doubt into my mind for a few minutes. What if she didn't love me? I mean actually love me. The last time I had seen her was during and post-war. I couldn't blame her if she had made a mistake. I mean as close as we had been to the brink death it wouldn't be unreasonable to assume that she had made a rash decision forced something to be something it wasn't. I mean when people make choices when they think it's going to be their last they may make the wrong one. Maybe she only had a strong like and forced it into love. These thoughts ran freely until I finally put an end to them.

No, I knew what I felt, I knew what was real. I knew I loved her and to a greater extent, she loved me. What I felt when we laughed together, danced and most of all kissed was real. Vikus had taught me to have hope and now I did have hope. I had hope for us.

As Regalia came into view I took a breath and let it out, the moment had arrived, I was really here back in Regalia. The guards stationed at the walls waved us along, we were to be expected by the princess herself of course. We came to a landing on the platform in the castle.

I had barely gotten off Aurora when I saw a figure standing at the door. I recognized her immediately, the way her body curved, her silver hair which seemed to have gotten longer since she was out of battle now reaching toward her shoulders, the sparkle in her violet eyes and most of all her half smile. Once our eyes made contact it was as if everything else just melted away and she was the only thing I could possibly need. I broke off into a run and she in her Regalian dress ran towards me. We met in the middle my arms wrapping around her waist and she wrapped hers around my shoulders, holding her face into my neck.

I held her as tightly as I could. I wanted her as close as possible and that was truly all I wanted, just to be with her. We held each other for what seemed like a couple of minutes before my father made a slight sound by clearing his throat.

We quickly let go of each other, turning to face my parents a blush crawling up our cheeks. "Yes..um..we should be going now. Vikus is expecting us," Luxa said as she collected herself.

We fell into step behind Luxa as she led us through the castle to Vikus. Another happy reunion, which I guess I'd probably have many more of. The Rules were laid out which Vikus happily agreed to help enforce in any way he could.

We were getting ready to leave back to the overland when my father bent over to whisper something in Vikus's ear. Vikus listened then began to shake his head in confirmation with a bright smile growing across his face "Yes, yes I believe that would be a grand idea" Vikus said happily.

"So.." my father began, "Luxa by any chance would you like to go on a date with my son on the Overland?" My father said with a grin and that ever-present sparkle in his eye. My mother looked slightly surprised but had a look like she knew that it coming.

My jaw dropped, out of all the possible outcomes that had run through my head I had never thought this would happen. I, the great warrior, savior of the Underland, had a girl asked if she would go on a date with me by my dad. Truly I'll never live this over, Ripped himself would have his way with me. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a surprisingly unsteady voice say " Yes, yes I would like that very much"

I looked over to see Luxa who now had a firm grip on my hand look into my eyes with a heavy blush on her cheeks. Turning her normally pale skin into a shade of red, not unlike a tomato. I guess my cheeks were probably not that far off.

After that, we said our goodbyes and made plans for our upcoming date. She would come tomorrow at 5:00 pm and I'd meet her near the stone in the park. We hugged again and then we made our leave. The flight home was short, we went through the grate pulling the cover back into place and as I walked up the stairs my thoughts began.

Luxa and I were going on a date, were about to do something I never could've hoped for in my wildest dreams. And even though I hadn't made any previous plans I knew exactly where I wanted to take Luxa on our...date. Date, just me and Luxa, you'd think the leaders of Luxa would lose their heads but I guess I could be afforded a little slack being the savior of Regalia. I'd have to make some quick arrangements but if I got it right Luxa would have a memorable visit, maybe even lead to more… dates. My heart started to beat faster palms getting a little moist. No, just focus on the task at hand. I'd be ready for tomorrow. I'd make the perfect date, for the perfect girl.

 **A/N Hey guys Please review with any comments you may have, wanna improve any way I could. Now for the next and probably final chapter, it'll be taking place at a fair if you have any ideas for this or future stories (still trying to decide if I should continue writing) feel free to comment. Thanks and I'll write soon, bye ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey buds! Chapter 3 here I was planning on this being shorter but I couldn't help but add details. I'll get the fourth chapter soon enough just wanted to give you guys what I had. I've said my piece, enjoy the story. :)**

It would've been a struggle to decide what to take Luxa to on our first date. But as fate would have it a fair had sprung up and not too far from where I lived. I was even able to get my parents to give me a little spending money for games and food. Ever since my mother and father had gotten better they both went back to working full time.

My father would still have a relapse though now they were few and far between, nothing a few sick days off couldn't handle. Because of this with two steady incomes, there was more money coming into the house. We weren't living in luxury by any means but it made things any easier, little more money for clothes, some toys for boots and now I rarely had to worry if there was going to be food in the fridge. Things were better, far from normal, but better.

I rushed through getting ready, not that I woke up late, heck I could barely sleep. It's because I couldn't stand another moment doing nothing and just waiting expectantly.

I put on another collared shirt and my nicest pair of jeans, the same ones that I had worn the last time I saw her. I mean it's not like she'd notice right? No, probably not. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to go for the messy look again. I wonder if Luxa liked my hair? I mean she didn't say anything, I guess no comment a good comment.

I quickly ran towards the kitchen grabbing an apple when I got there. I saw my mom feeding Boots while she sat in a high chair. "Mom, I'm going to be leaving now," I said making my way towards the door.

"Ok, be safe. Don't do anything you're not supposed to", my mom yelled back to me happily. I looked back to see my mom looking back at me with a slightly mischievous smile.

"Will do mom," I said walking out the door and down the stairs. I made it down to the park soon enough. I waited by the rock just sitting down on the grass, I figured I should wait till it was time up here. I'd go down a couple of minutes before, I just still felt a little uncomfortable in the sewers. Twirltongue's ambush and then chase through the tunnels had left a bad taste.

It was about midday so the sun was beginning to go down. I had planned it this way to hopefully make it better for Luxa. The Underlanders had been underground for many many years. Because they never were in the sun's light their bodies had adapted so that their skin was much paler and the irises of their eyes had become a shade of violet.

I was worried that just throwing her into the sunlight would maybe burn her skin since it was so unequipped to defend itself. That's not even mentioning her eyes, who knows how sensitive they could be to the sunlight. Even though it was now dark I brought some sunglasses and a jacket of mine just in case.

It wasn't until I heard shuffling beneath the rock that I realized that the time had come while I was thinking.

I jumped up and began helping them move the rock to uncover the entrance. As soon as the rock was pushed out of the way I was immediately met with a pair of brilliant violet eyes. I reached down to pull her up. Once we were both on the grass of the Overland, I quickly wrapped my arms around her. I buried my face in her silver hair taking in her scent, a mix of a sweet smell and the Underlands natural earthy smell. I loved it.

When we finally pulled apart I looked deeply into her eyes. They were beautiful as a window into the stars, I could stare into them forever. I said the only thing I could think of, "I love you".

"I love you too", Luxa replied with her half smile. I saw her wince as she looked behind me. I realized the sun was directly in her eyes, I must've been right her eyes hadn't adjusted yet.

"Here I have something for you," I said reaching for the sunglasses that I had put in my pocket. "Here hold still" I whispered pushing her hair behind her ears as I put the glasses on, shielding her eyes from the sun's rays. "While we're at it, you can put this on too," I said as I handed her my slightly faded red jacket.

"Thank you, Gregor", Luxa said as she slipped into the jacket. "How do I look?" Luxa asked with a slight hint of shyness.

I looked at her relatively small, thin, strong body. She was by no means weak especially after I've seen her slay giant rats, but looking at her now in my oversized jacket I couldn't help but think she looked cute. She looked kinda adorable, with a slight blush and looking at me behind the sunglasses. Didn't think it was possible but I loved her more. "I think you look amazing," I said, maybe a little too fast.

"Shall we be going?" Luxa asked.

"Sure," I said, offering my hand. She smiled then happily took my hand within her own. I loved the feeling of her hand in mine, fitting perfectly as if they were made just for that purpose.

"By the way, where are we going?" Luxa asked as I lead her along.

I looked back at her and gave her my best, biggest smile while saying " Don't worry you'll see soon enough".

Luckily the fair wasn't that far away from the park, just a short walk. I heard Luxa give a small gasp when the fair came into view in all its glory. The fair shone with bright colored lights, the music welcoming us from a distance. I was really glad that I brought the sunglasses.

As we walked through the entrance I paid for our tickets. I turned around to give Luxa her ticket and I found her completely entranced by her surroundings. Again I couldn't help but find it cute how she looked around twirling with wide eyes in the new world.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, breaking her away from her trance.

"Whatever you want to do, honestly I only want to see it all" she replied with a bright excited smile.

I quickly closed the gap between us and gave her a light kiss. While she was off balanced I took her by the hand and led her towards our upcoming ride. I was excited to finally be the one to keep her on her feet instead of the other way around. We were on my home field and I knew exactly where we'd go first. I led her towards its bright lights.

 **A/N hey guys really hope you enjoyed it, working on the next chapter. Please Review if you can with any comments you might have. Thanks, I'm trying to finish it as soon as I can so I can see if this is right for me. Real quick note how long should I make the chapters? Sometimes for me, I like my chapters to be shorter so I can read them easier. Is it better to have longer chapters say 2,500 words or two chapters of 1,250 words? Thanks again have a great day everyone, Zander out. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So sorry for taking this long, one thing after another. But still that's no excuse sorry, here is the final chapter. Enjoy**

I thought we'd start off small but with something I know she'd enjoy. The carousel came up quickly. We hopped right on as soon as we got there, apparently, it was a pretty slow day for the fair. While it was still pretty fully the lines weren't that bad. She was surprised when she saw the plastic horses, I guess it never dawned on me that she must've not have seen many of the animals in the overland before. When the horses began to go around with the first group of people she jumped back a little.

I gave her hand a light squeeze, "Don't worry they're not alive they're just like a big toy horse. Only meant to give you a ride… for fun." I said as a struggled a bit to explain something I'd never thought I'd have to explain.

I guess it was good enough since Luxa gave a small nod of understanding. The last groups ride ended and we were up next to ride the carousel. I helped Luxa onto a light brown horse, which in the proper light could almost appear golden.

It was funny she could get onto a bat while falling through the air more gracefully than anyone else I had ever seen, yet she just needed a little assistance to get onto this plastic horse. You could probably chalk it up to being nervous and unfamiliar. I myself hopped onto the horse next to hers, which just so happened to have a jet black coat.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I said with what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Please, Gregor. I've flown on bats since before I could walk. I've ridden on all forms of life crawlers, spinners, even gnawers, so I sincerely doubt this will be too much of a task" Luxa gloated, her confidence returning in spades. Though I think I saw a bit of uncertainty in her eyes, just a flicker.

"Ok, whatever you say", I said raising my hands to show I surrendered

The ride began with a quick jerk, I'd almost swear I saw her jump. Also, the way she was gripping the horse you'd think it had just called her a gnawer lover. I really had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing, especially when the horses began to move up and down as the ride picked up speed.

Luxa looked over at me and saw me holding back my laughter. "Don't you dare laugh at me, overlander," Luxa commanded with a slight pout, which was again kinda cute.

I held down a laugh and said, "look don't overthink it, just loosen up and enjoy the ride, just like a bat."

She still looked at me with a tough face, but I could see her muscles loosening becoming more relaxed. It took a bit but once she began to get used to it she started to have fun. She even started swinging her legs a bit as we went in circles. With a bright happy smile, she looked beautiful. It made my heart beat faster as I looked at the princess beside me. I laughed and began to swing my legs too, jumping up and down as the horse did. I could really enjoy myself around Luxa.

As the ride began to slow down signaling its end Luxa was confused. "Again, I want to go again," she said in a slightly frustrated voice as she swung her legs for emphasis.

"Sorry, we'd have to get off now. Let other people have their turn, though if you really want to we can get back in line again." I said. Luxa's eyes gladdened as she agreed with that choice. "Or..", I continued, "we can try even better rides." Luxa looked down as she weighed her options.

She gracefully hopped down and said, " let us go to the next ride, I'd like very much to see what other rides are at this fair". I hopped down also, although not as gracefully, and took her hand leading her to our next spot.

"So…" she said dragging out the O sound for emphasis, "what ride is next? Will it be as weird as the last one? Honestly, I would've never have dreamed that I'd ride a plastic animal that I had never seen before in a circle" She laughed at the end of her sentence.

Actually, I figure since I haven't eaten yet, and you might also be a little hungry that we could get a snack." I said continuing to lead her by the hand until the sign came into view. It'd be hard to miss the bright red neon sign with the word "Funnel cakes" advertised for all to see.

As we drew closer the sweet scent of syrup and powdered sugar drifted towards us. I felt my stomach growl as I took a deep breath scent. I looked over To see if Luxa had noticed but she seemed too enamored by the sight.

"What is a funnel cake?" Luxa asked, looking up at me expectantly for an answer.

I squeezed her hand lightly and strode towards the stand's register, "you'll see soon, they're really tasty and whenever I and my siblings would go to the fair we'd always share one." I said with a small smile. I ordered and paid for our food and took our food to an open red bench.

"Ok, ready?" I said as I cut off a small piece of the funnel cake with my fork, making sure to get a good deal of powdered sugar and strawberry.

She looked at me expectantly, even through her sunglasses I could still catch a glimpse of her stunning violet eyes. "Am I ready for what?" She asked

"Just close your eyes.." I said while motioning with my hands downwards,"...humor me, please" I added with a big smile trying to show all of my teeth in the smile.

" Fine..". She said closing her eyes with a teasing resistance, "...but if this comes back to bite me I'll make you pay."

I raised the fork with a small portion of cake off the plate. She had opened her mouth for the food and I couldn't help but smile at the thought that this was not unlike how we fed Boots when she was still a baby. I landed the airplane and watched as the surprise grew on Luxa's face, her eyes opening and her face forming a closed lip smile.

I really don't think I can say this enough but Luxa, queen of the Underland, a hero to all, overall awesome warrior, is cute. I watched her finish chewing and use the fork to get another bite of the funnel cake, all while being in a bliss like a wonder from the cakes sugary goodness.

Luxa and I finished eating the cake pretty quickly and dumped our trash in the bin as we made our way to the next experience.

I was walking side by side next to Luxa when she suddenly put herself under my arm and swung her arm around my side, pulling me closer as she nuzzled in. I looked at her for a moment with a slight questioning look of my face. " If you ever tell anyone, I am soft I will hurt you," Luxa said while looking up at me with a dead serious stare.

" what me? I would never." I said pretending to be insulted at the thought. "But" I added "You're not soft you just have sweet inside underneath a layer of tough and coolness. Not unlike a funnel cake with its strawberry center"

" Did you just compare me to a cake?" She asked. With a teasing tight-lipped smile.

"Maybe" I replied stretching the "a" syllable with my own smile.

We both broke out laughing and continued to tease each other until we made it to our destination.

"We're going on that?" Luxa asked looking up while craning her neck to get a full view our next ride.

"Yup, don't worry it doesn't go fast it's more for the view," I assured her.

"What do you call these?" She asked still taking in the ride with all of its lights and colors.

"Ferris wheel, they are called Ferris wheels." I said taking the ferries wheel for myself. "you know.." I added "... Ferris wheels are my mom's favorite ride".

Luxa brought her head down to look at me, "they are?" She asked.

"Yup," I said slipping my hand around hers giving it a light squeeze "whenever we'd be able to come here after my dad disappeared, which was pretty rare, this would always be the last ride we went on. My mom said she always wanted this to be the last image in our minds as we went home."

By the time I finished my sentence we were at the front of the line and we got into our seats, Luxa first and I sat next to the door.

As the wheel began to move and we began to rise upwards Luxa turned to me and asked, "Why did she want this to be the last image in your mind?".

I turned my head to face her, wrapping my left arm around her shoulders, "It was actually pretty simple." I began. "You see when my dad first disappeared it was ...pretty hard. My mom did her best to keep a happy face but we all felt it, even boots as young as she was at the time could feel something was missing. So, whenever we were able to my mom would take us to the Ferris wheel and say "look, you see the fair, from up here we can see it all. You know I bet someone down there might be sad, dropped an ice cream cone, lost a game, got lost from their friends, and in all honesty that sucks and it'll feel like the end of the world. But really that's only a small piece of the bigger picture." I finished as we arrived at the top of the wheel.

"And you know what?"

"What?" Luxa replied

"I think I finally see the bigger picture," I said, reaching with both hands underneath the hood to pull off her sunglasses. She closed her eyes as I took them off and once I was done she opened them back up. My plain brown eyes met her rich violet "I finally understand that there was a reason for everything, for all the heartbreak and sadness, there was a reason. I went through all of that so I could meet you." I finished speaking in a whisper as I raised my hand to cup her light cheek, bringing my head closer to finally close the distance between us. Then we kissed. A sweet innocent kiss. But the first of hopefully many more. I kissed her and then kissed her some more, she was all I could think of, not about the future or my flaws, just her. In this moment with Luxa, I know I am happy.

 **Took me a while but I finished it, I can honestly say it was pretty fun writing it. I may write more fanfics ranging over other fandoms but we'll see. As always please comment thanks.**


End file.
